


[podfic] let us say the devil is played by two men

by erica_schall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two men in Hell’s Kitchen with the devil in them, and Foggy loves them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] let us say the devil is played by two men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let us say the devil is played by two men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959428) by [Handful_of_Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_of_Silence/pseuds/Handful_of_Silence). 



  
  
cover art created by the wonderful [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download/stream at Mediafire: [mp3 (14 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dmor6cpkzvvy86h/let_us_say_the_devil_is_played_by_two_men.mp3) or [m4b (13 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/al6lj1bxpd0lyi5/let_us_say_the_devil_is_played_by_two_men.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/p1kfictup1a8qrilpyb26rxo0vzty0af)


End file.
